


Let Me Take Care Of You (Finchel)

by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Glee - Freeform, Love, Take care of, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem/pseuds/IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is sick. So Finn comes over to take care of her. Set sometime in season three. A short little one-shot. Finchel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care Of You (Finchel)

Rachel is sick. So Finn comes over to take care of her. Set sometime in season three. A short little one-shot. Finchel. 

* * *

 

 "Rachel I'm coming over and that's that" Finn told her as he run a hand through he's already messy brown hair.

"Finn stay at school, I'll be fine. I don't want you to miss out on anything.

"Baby your sick and your Dads aren't home. I'm coming over to look after you. And if I don't come, I'll miss just as much school work cause I'll spend the hole day worrying about you. So I'll see you soon."

Rachel let out a deep defeated breath. She knew that once Finn set his mind on something there was no talking him out of it. So she gave in and expected to see within the next hour or so.

"Goodbye, Finn."

"Bye, baby try to get some sleep" 

Little did Rachel know that as Finn told her this he was getting into to his car. After hanging up the phone, Finn started his car and made his way over to Rachel's place. Finn let himself into Rachel's place with the space key she had given him just last week.

When he walked into Rachel's bedroom he saw her looking so small and weak curled up on her bed. He was so glad that he had not listened to her and came over to look after her.

Finn walked over to where Rachel was curled up. And placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Rachel's eyes flutter open and see looked a little shocked to see him so soon but she smile her beautiful smile up at him anyway.

"Hey, baby, is there anything you need me to get for you?"

"No. But could you please just hold me while I sleep. That's all I need"

Finn just gave her his handsome half smile and took off his shoes, jeans and jacket before crawling into bed next to Rachel and wrapping his around her small body.

That's how Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the day. With Rachel sleeping off whatever was making her sick and Finn was right there by her side hole time.

Holding her and making sure that she wasn't in too much pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
